


Some New Kind Of Wonder( I'll reach out my hand to you)

by DigitalMeowMix



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairy food, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Immortality, Long-Distance Friendship, Post-Canon, Sad and Happy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, arts and crafts, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMeowMix/pseuds/DigitalMeowMix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trick!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. I could count the tears  And the long long nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick!

He awoke slowly, first he wiggled his long tail, then he huffed and puffed his great chest, then the sounds of creatures living in the cave filtered through his ears. Lastly, he opened his huge glowing green eyes. He did not sense any time had passed, but he was refreshed. He carefully lifted his giant body off the floor or the cave and gave a loud growl as he stretched this way and that. Fully awoken, he ambled down the cave hall to the entrance to greet a new era. The sky was a beautiful inky black scattered with stars. As he flew from his resting place to the Place of Building he thought of his Friend. He had dreamed of her often during his sleep, her high pitched sweet laughter and her smile and the way she had helped him build, even her constant chattering. She was a Protector of nature like him, so he had rested in his long hibernation content that no harm would come to the Hollow as long she watched over it. But he longed to build with her again

He became excited the closer he came to the Place of Building, as he crested over the trees he saw a group of fairies and forest animals gathered in the clearing and called out to them with a roar of greeting. But when he landed and scanned the group with his bright green eyes he became confused because Friend was not there. At first none of the fairies gathered around him spoke. But then a young fairy with long pink hair called to the back of the group and summoned a small creature that still dwarfed her many times over. Its fur was as dark brown as an old oak tree and in its slobbering mouth it held a scroll. The fairy took the scroll from the creature's mouth and whispered “Thank you Sam“ and began approaching the visitor slowly.

"Hello Gruff,” the fairy said gently. “I know you just woke up from a very long sleep, and you might still be a bit groggy, but I have a message for you from Fawn, she made me promise to read it to you when you came.” He was confused, where was his Friend? The fairy began to read slowly from the scroll.

“Dear Gruff, it has been so long since I last saw you but and I still think of you every day.I hope you remember me as I remember you, even though I know you will live so much longer and hopefully meet so many more friends. But even if you don’t think of me I know you will live a long and happy life and do your sworn duty to the Hollow to protect it from harm. Always remember that you taught me an important lesson, and I will always be your friend. I’m sorry that we will probably not meet again. But I hope in my work as an animal fairy I can make you proud.”

Love, Fawn

The fairy rolled up the scroll with a sad smile on her face. “She would have given anything to be here to greet you Gruff. She lived as long a life as anyone can remember a fairy having, she was at least 800 when she passed away. She taught us all about you and your important work, and to not be afraid of what we don't understand. We are all here today to help you carry on your mission, just like she did all those years ago.”

His giant heart began pounding. Friend was gone? How could that be? He reared up on his hind legs and gave a great roar of sadness over and over, scattering the fairies gathered around. There was a commotion of shouting and running around his feet in a panic. Suddenly there were fairies arming themselves with spears and shouting orders at him to stop. But suddenly the fairy with the pink hair yelled over the crowd “STOP, HE ISN'T DANGEROUS, REMEMBER WHAT FAWN TAUGHT US!”

She slowly inched to his side ignoring the shouts from the crowd to stop or be careful, she narrowly avoiding his giant paws as he reared up again and again in a state of sorrow.The fairy began to slowly and gently pat his side. The touch seemed to soothe him slightly. He remembered how Friend had stroked his fur and talked in a gentle warm voice about the wonders of nature and told him stories about all her friends at the fairy home tree. It hurt to remember even though the memories were happy, he didn't understand. It made his massive head hurt. He stopped rearing and flailing his giant limbs but continued his roars until he no longer had the strength to make a fierce noise, and instead his voice came out of him like a wounded animal many halves his size. He slumped down in the cool green grass of the meadow, defeated, while the pink haired fairy continued to console him.shushing his cries and whispering,“I’m so sorry Gruff, I'm sorry “.

Finally, Gruff stopped his mournful sounds and stood up, then gave a determined roar.Friend was gone, but he had a duty, he couldn't give up. The world would continue to turn just as it had long before he had met Friend. But Friend's kindness has taught him so much.He harrumphed at the fairy by his side. A confirmation that he was was ready to move forward. The crowd around them had settled down but now erupted into cheers. As the fairies celebrated. Gruff though he heard with his keen ears over the noise the joyful voice of Friend shouting “Let's get to work!”.


	2. But if souls are strong  They'll go on and on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Treat!

It was a beautiful day and to some in Pixie Hollow an ordinary day, but not to Fawn. As soon as she had awoken she had checked her calendar scratched onto a lily pad leaf just to be sure of the date. She squealed. Today was the day. She hurried to put on her dress and groom her wings. After stopping in the kitchen for a quick breakfast of poppy puff rolls she flitted down the hall of the Home Tree at a rushed pace. She had some much to do before it was time.

Fawn arrived at Tinkerbell's room bouncing with excitement. It was only at the moment Tink opened her door at her knock while still half asleep in her pajamas that she gave a thought to the fact that it was still quite early. Tink look very annoyed. “Fawn why are you up?" Tink groaned. "Today's the day!" "What.... "Tink replied puzzled, rubbing her eyes vigorously. “He's coming today!” Fawn replied, still extremely chipper but also trying to be patient. "Oh," she said slowly and then gave a tired smiled as she understood. "Just give me a moment ok? She then closed the door to get fully dressed.

When she was done they both walked to the home kitchen and began gathering ingredients. Buttercup soup, honeycomb cake, water chestnut salad, mouse milkshakes, an acorn soufflé, and best of all a gigantic huckleberry shortcake. With hard work and the careful supervision of Gelata everything came out perfectly. Well, the kitchen looked like it had been hit by a flour hurricane, but the food looked delicious! Next they went to Tinkers Nook. They made garlands out of wildflowers.They built noisemakers with seashell and pebbles that could be heard all throughout the Hollow. They also painted bright cheerful banners using berry juice, which were not as beautiful as the artwork Bess did, but they were very pretty anyway. By the time they were finished, it was almost evening tea time.Which meant it was time to make the final preparations and wait for the guests to arrive, including the guest of honor.

Fawn and Tink flew quickly with their creation to where the action was, a beautiful clearing a few miles from the home tree filled with flowers and wild dairy mice. When they arrived everyone was there, even Vidia! But no sign of the guest of honor. As the sun began to set Fawn grew nervous. What if he didn't like his surprise party? What if he wasn't coming? What if he overslept? Vidia was beginning to grumble under her breath about the wait, and Fawn felt her heart began to sink and her wings began to droop. But Tink held her hand and squeezed it and smiled. "Don't worry I’m sure he’s coming, you made a promise to see each other again" Suddenly an earthshaking sound boomed throughout the clearing and down through the hollow. Everyone startled and turned to look in the direction it came from. A comet streaked through the sky past them, raining down stardust as it went. Fawn twirled around with a huge smile on her face "HE'S HERE!" She yelled.

Over the crest of the treetops a large shadow appeared. It hurtled into the clearing with a roar that may have once been scary, but now it was a welcome sound. Gruff touched down into the clearing light as a feather and made a noise of greeting to Fawn as she rushed to embrace the small part of him she could hold at once, which happened to be his left ear. “Hey, big guy, I missed you.” she whispered into his furry ear. A few tears slipped down her cheek. Gruff turned his massive head and very gently nudged her with his nose, nearly knocking her out of the air.She shrieked with laughter. “ I guess you missed me too huh, buddy?” All of Pixie Hollow gathered in the clearing that night to attend a party in Gruff’s honor. There were an evening picnic feast, fireworks, and dancing. Everyone pitched in helping Gruff build the season towers. While they built Fawn told Gruff all about her life over the past thousand years. Sometimes she thought he might not have actually been listening, being too busy building.But she didn't mind. Just being with her friend was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles from the song 1000 Years by KT Tunstall & Bleu from the Legend of the Neverbeast soundtrack
> 
> Title from the song Strange Sight by KT Tunstall from the Legend of the Neverbeast soundtrack


End file.
